villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Patros
Patros is an Arrancar that plotted to bring down Sōsuke Aizen and a villain from the manga and anime series Bleach. History Seeking Aizen's Downfall Patros decided to overthrow Aizen so as to become king of Hueco Mundo and entered the room where he kept the Hogyoku, only to be confronted by Ulquiorra Cifer. The 4th Espada reminded him he needed their leader's permission to be there, but Patros just said he didn't understand Ulquiorra's devotion to Aizen. The rebel Arrancar said he felt Hueco Mundo had changed since the former captain had taken over and and questioned why they were taking orders from a Shinigami. Patros said he didn't intend to follow Aizen anymore and planned to use the Hogyoku to bring him down, then asked Ulquiorra to join him. However the 4th Espada noted the rebel Arrancar didn't even have the power to become an Espada, so he didn't think Patros had the power needed to get anything done. But the rebel Arrancar replied he already had followers and Menis and Aldegor appeared, slashing Ulquiorra, before their leader cut him down. Leaving the 4th Espada for dead (not realizing it was actually an illusion made by Aizen's Zanpakuto), Patros took the Hogyoku and the trio went to Karakura Town. While his subordinates dealt with captain Hitsugaya's team, Patros went to find a person he'd heard knew how to use the Hogyoku (Kisuke Urahara). The rebel Arrancar eventually arrived at Urahara's shop, where he demanded to see the one who knew how to use the Hogyoku, but Renji Abarai confronted him and revealed he wasn't there. Patros decided to wait and Renji began fighting him, later being joined by Ririn, Kurodo, and Noba after the Shinigami was overwhelmed by the Arrancar's sword technique. Though their powers at first caught the rebel off guard, he soon regained his bearings and took all three down. Renji engaged him again, prompting Patros to utilize the second level of his sword technique, which hit the Shinigami with great force. Ururu and Jinta tried to attack the rebel Arrancar, only for it to do nothing but Renji emerged from the rubble, telling them to go get Kisuke. He proceeded to remove his Gentei Reiin seal, then release his Bankai and attacked, smashing a surprised Patros into the training ground beneath the shop. The rebel Arrancar attempted to use level ten of his sword technique, but the attack did nothing against Renji's Bankai. Finishing the Fight with Renji Renji taunted him and Patros said that while he might think he was worthy of being his enemy, his kind had been killing Shinigami for awhile now. The rebel Arrancar went on to say that he'd show his respect for his fearlessness towards death and released his Zanpakuto. Now at his max level, Patros attacked, breaking the links of Zabimaru and Renji asked what he planned to do with the Hogyoku. The rebel Arrancar said he wanted to hold the world in his grasp and the lieutenant figured out he was rebelling against Aizen. Patros snarled they didn't acknowledge him and said a lowly Shinigami shouldn't be the ruler of Hueco Mundo. However Menis and Aldegor crashed into the training ground and asked their leader if he'd found out how to use the Hogyoku. Menis became angry when he found Patros had been busy fighting Renji, but suddenly froze and shattered due to Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto. Aldegor said he regretted taking up Patros on his offer, before dying from his injuries, prompting Renji to angrily say the rebel had known they were going to get killed. The Arrancar admitted that was true, but said they were useless if they couldn't deal with some measly Shinigami. Enraged at Patros' attitude towards his comrades, Renji reconnected the links of Zabimaru and attacked, only for the Arrancar's attacks continued to overwhelm him. The rebel stated he had to praise the lieutenant, since he'd given him a little more respect for Shinigami and advanced on Renji so as to finish him. Patros asked if he had any last words, but when the lieutenant said nothing, he prepared to deliver the final strike. Suddenly the rebel Arrancar was surrounded by a number of Renji clones (the work of Ririn and Kurodo), who all attacked him. Patros blocked their assault, but realized it was another illusion as they faded, except for Kurodo, who slashed him. As more clones appeared, the rebel Arrancar angrily chased after them, while Ririn and Noba got Renji to safety. Patros blasted away the clones, while his opponents worked out a plan, since Ririn had figured out his weakness. The rebel Arrancar called out, asking how long they planned to hide before he was confronted by Ririn, who only amused him. She taunted Patros, calling him an idiot who knew only one technique, and he stated he had no choice if he was going to talk to him like that. Ririn created numerous illusion clones of herself, Noba, and Kurodo and the rebel Arrancar attacked, destroying them all. But after he'd finished, when Patros tried to close his claw, Kurodo stopped him from completely doing so as Ririn revealed she knew the rebel Arrancar accumulated energy in his sheath. Patros then released it through his sword and if he couldn't sheath it, he couldn't attack again. He angrily tried to use his other claw to blast Kurodo, but Noba blocked it, allowing Renji to destroy the rebel Arrancar with his Hikotsu Taiho. Personality Patros is extremely proud of his powers, treating his enemies like nothing and showing off his sword technique. He hates Shinigami and views Hollows as superior, which is why he detests the fact they now serve a Shinigami. Patros is also quite callous, not caring in the slightest about Menis and Aldegor getting killed and just saying if they couldn't beat some lowly Shinigami, they deserved to die. Powers Patros has considerably high spiritual power and is an expert in swordsmanship, able to take on a Shinigami lieutenant, as well as skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He has great strength, despite his appearance, and can use Hierro, an Arrancar technique that makes his skin highly durable, and Sonído, another technique that lets him move extremely fast. Patros also can use a special sword technique, where he draws his sword and resheathes it, firing a slash-like energy blast. This attack has twenty levels to it, each stronger than the last, but the flaw of it is he must sheath his sword to use it again. Like all Arrancar, Patros can enter his Resurrección form by releasing his Zanpakuto, Gerifalte, with the release command, "Pollute" (Defile in the English Dub). When he does so, his power increases and his right claw-like arm functions like a hinge version of his sword that uses the same technique, though much more powerful. Patros' left claw-like arm can open in the middle to fire more of a concentrated blast and he can use the two to fire a sweeping blast. He can also give another release command "Burst forth" (Burst in the English Dub), where his left arm opens the same way as his other attack, but generates an enormous explosion of energy. Trivia *The way Patros draws and resheathes his sword for his energy blast attack is similar to iaido, a Japanese sword style that uses smooth controlled movements to draw the sword to strike or cut an opponent, then put it back in the scabbard. *The name of Patro's Zanpakuto is Spanish for "Gyrfalcon". Category:Bleach Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Fighters Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Magic